


Like Big Boys Do

by natashagromadin



Series: Little!Jimin [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play, Coming In Pants, Finger Sucking, Finger kink, Fluffy Smut, Frottage, Little!Jimin, M/M, Oppa Kink, Praise Kink, fluffer nutter, haha okay i'll stop, jinmin - Freeform, little play, not really - Freeform, overuse of baby boy, see? not pure, smutty fluff, this is like a good mix of smut and fluff, this is the purest thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: Jiminie wants to play like big boys do ;D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So I took my driver's test today, and during it I thought I would post the second part of the little!Jimin series if I got it and well, I didn't. SO FUCK IT. I am posting it any way because I really wanted to get it out to you guys! This fic is like totally indulgent because I have a HUGE clothed frottage kink and I really like praise and finger sucking so......... I for sure made this purely out of conceit. eheh. You know what to do! Comments and kudos are always welcome. I have a fic coming up that's finished and I'll probably post it next weekend and I think I'll begin another shortly. I'm always trying to think up new dirty shit because I am a slut. As a wise boy from Thailand once said: YOLO!!!!! *screetches in aghase and flies amongst the other pterodactyls* ENJOY!!! P.S. this is jinmin because i love jinmin???? like?? what an underated ship???

Jimin woke up from his nap wrapped up in Hoseok’s limbs. He blinked a few times before unraveling himself and slipping from the bed into the adjoining bathroom as quietly as possible. He tiptoed out of the room and down the hall to find Jin sitting alone watching t.v. in the living room. The older looked away from the t.v. and smile warmly. This caused Jimin to blush and shove his face into his sweater paws. Jimin stepped closer giggling.

“Hey baby.” Jin was glowing. His bright smile beamed, and made Jimin smile even more.

“Hi Oppa Jinnie. Can I sit with you?” He stepped forward again staring down at his toes.

“Of course you can baby,” Jin patted the seat next to him. “I was just about to wake up Seokie so he can help with dinner.” Jimin plopped down and curled himself up against Jin’s warm body. 

“Where is everybody?” Jimin questioned playing with the hem of Jin’s shirt. Jin ran his fingers through Jimin’s hair.

“I suppose sleeping like you were little prince. Did you have a nice nap?” Jimin nodded eagerly while Jin continued to play with his hair. “I guess we can stay like this for just a little longer right baby boy?” Jimin brightened. He loved when Jin, or any member, played with his pink hair. I made him feel tingly and warm. 

“I would like that very much Oppa!” Jin giggled and pressed a kiss to Jimin’s forehead. Jin became engrossed with the t.v. again, but Jimin could care less. He was looking as his Oppa’s skin. It was a pretty honey color that was never cold. Sometimes, after Jimin played in the snow, his Oppa would let him use his thighs to warm up his freezing toes, tickling them silly in the process. Jimin swept his eyes down Jin’s body and landed on his thighs. Jimin  _ loved  _ his Oppa’s thighs. He licked his lips and looked down the hall, to the t.v., and back to Jin.

“O-oppa?” Jin pulled his gaze from the t.v.

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I-um… maybe sit in your lap?” He giggled and covered his face with his small hands. Jin smiled and patted his thighs. Jimin shifted his legs and straddled Jin who looked taken aback. Jimin’s shorts rode up his thighs and tightened around his bubble butt.

“Don’t you want to watch the show Prince?” Jimin shook his head, trying to forget the strain in the front of his shorts. 

“No Oppa just want to cuddle.” Jin nodded and kissed Jimin’s head once more before Jimin buried his face in Jin’s neck. Jimin lay still for a short while before he rocked forward a little bit and gasped. He slid back into his original position, and repeated the same motion moaning against Jin’s neck. He looked up at Jin who apparently mistook his movement as someone who was trying to get more comfortable. Jimin tugged his lip between two fingers.

“What is it baby? 

“Oppa I wanna play.” Jin didn’t take the hint, instead he looked around the living room and found two of Jimin’s stuffies laying on the opposite end of the couch. He grabbed a porpoise and a lion.

“Ok I’ll be Mr.P and you can be Mr.L!” Jimin giggled and swatted the stuffed animals out of his face. Jin looked confused. 

“Well we can look in your room for something else to play.” Jimin whined and rocked a little. His cock was getting harder.

“Noooooo Oppa. I wanna play like big boys do.” Still Jin sat quietly staring off into the distance. It took him a few moments to respond. 

“Oooooooooooooooooooh.” Jimin rolled his eyes while simultaneously rolling his hips. Jin gripped his waist.

“What do you wanna play baby boy?” Jimin didn’t respond verbally. Instead, he rolled his hips against Jin’s causing the older to hiss. The friction being created was so  _ good _ . Pure unadulterated goodness. Jimin thought he might actually cry. He leaned down and kissed Jin, still rubbing their clothed cocks together. 

“I just wanna… I just want to…” But Jimin’s sentence faltered when he found a particularly good catch that rubbed the tip of his dick against the inside of Jin’s thigh.

“It’s okay baby boy I understand,” Jimin moaned and tossed his head back, hands on both of Jin’s wide shoulder for support. Jin bucked up into Jimin’s thrust making the boy cry out again. “Does it feel good Prince?” Jimin moaned and nodded. He swiveled his hips against Jin’s dick which strained in his jeans.

“Yes Oppa. So good.” Jimin leaned into Jin’s touch, encouraging him to grip his hips tighter, and grind up harder. 

“That’s good baby boy. Oppa wants you to feel nice. You’ve been such a good boy lately. You deserve it.” These words send Jimin soaring. He’s rocking faster and faster eyes closed and his brows clenched in concentration, finding as much friction as he can. Jin’s cock was so hard in his pants, it was almost painful, but he didn’t want to stop his baby from feeling good so he swept his hips up harder.

“Opp-aah can I-um… have your...Can you put your fingers in my mouth Oppa?” Jin smirked, raising his right hand to Jimin’s mouth who sucked on his middle and ring fingers. 

“You always had a thing for Oppa’s fingers, huh baby?” Jimin whimpered rocking his balls against the top on Jin’s dick. It was almost pathetic how tented both of their pants were. Jimin licked up Jin’s index finger before replying,

“Yes Oppa I love your fingers everywhere.” Jin smirked, leaning back. He watched Jimin rocked forward and up. Jin did the same, fingers being sucked between spit slicked lips. Jimin’s movements grew faster and faster until Jin’s fingers lay flat against his tongue while the boy panted.

“Baby you look so pretty like this. So pretty. So good for Oppa.” Jimin mewled and rocked harder still, licking at Jin’s fingers.

“Oppa I’m gonna come.” He gripped at Jin’s wrist a little harder and stopped his ministrations abruptly.

“It’s okay baby you can keep going and come. You’ve been such a good boy. You can come before Oppa does.” Jin would indulge him this once. He  _ was  _ being a really good boy. Jimin smiled.

“Really Oppa? I’ve been that good?” Jimin started rocking his hips again. Jin replace his right hand to Jimin’s hip. 

“Yes baby. Your Oppa’s special boy. You get to come first.” Jimin moaned happily rocking until cum splotched the front of his blue shorts. Jin’s cock rubbed harder against him until Jimin was whimpering and Jin was coming. They panted into each other's mouths trying not to rub their sensitive cocks together. Jimin pulled away blushing.

“Did I do good Oppa?” Jin smirked and kissed Jimin’s plush lips.

“Yes baby. Oppa is so proud of you. Oppa loves his baby boy very much.” Jimin blushed and kissed Jin. He pulled away with his nose scrunched up and his eyes in an adorable crescent moon shape.

“It’s all wet down there Oppa.” Jin sighed.

“Same here baby. Let’s hop in the shower really quick and get some clean pants on.Then we’ll gather everyone up for dinner, deal?” Jin rocked forward and off the couch, Jimin wrapped his legs around him. Jimin giggled.

“Deal!” Jin laughed.

“I love you baby boy.”

“I love you too Oppa.” 


End file.
